13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Davis
|last_appearance = }} Greg Davis is a recurring character on 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Joseph C. Phillips. He is Jessica's and her little brothers' dad, as well as Noelle's husband. Early Life Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 When Greg first appeared, he came to Jessica's room to tell her to turn the lights off. He asked if she's okay and if Justin Foley did something to her, and proceeded to tell her that if he or anybody else does something to her, he'll kill them. At the end of the season, Greg told Jessica that she did great at the deposition, and asked if she's okay. After telling him she's fine, Greg mentioned that she doesn't look fine. Jessica then bursted out crying and told him that something happened to her. |-|Season 2= Season 2 In the second season, Greg didn't want Jessica to testify and wanted to ask the court for a medical exception. However, Jessica kept telling him that she does want to testify. He would like Jessica to go to a support group for rape survivors. Throughout the season, he wants to find out who harassed and raped Jessica. When the tapes were released he wanted to take them to the police and told his wife he doesn't care whether Jessica wants that or not. When Greg saw Jessica making out with a guy, he honked until Jessica noticed him and came to the car. He asked her what the hell she was doing and how she could do that after everything that happened. He proceeded to tell her that he is worried if her new friends are the best influence for her. When Jessica asked if it's because they're black, Greg asked if she had looked at him lately, as he is a black man himself, and they bursted out laughing. Greg brought Jessica to school and spotted Justin. He got angry and approached Justin, asking what Justin has to say for himself. Jessica stopped him and asked him who he thinks he's hurting by doing this. Greg listened to her and got back into the car after warning Justin. After Justin and Jessica reported Jessica's rape to the police, Greg told Justin that he never liked him, but thanks him for his courage. He wished him kids of his own someday, so he'll understand what it's like to wanna save them from the world. |-|Season 3= Mr. Davis made a short appearance in . He was called by the police to be asked about Jessica's whereabouts Homecoming night. After the call he questioned Jessica about texting a lot with Clay Jensen and receiving a text from Bryce Walker that night. Personality Greg is very protective of his daughter. He told Jessica that if Justin or anybody else did something to her, he would kill them. He especially isn't the font of the guys she dates or hangs out with. He doesn't like her boyfriends and doesn't trust them. When he sees Jessica kissing a guy, he gets mad and asks how she could put herself out there like that. Physical Appearance Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * Gallery |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-094-Greg-Davis.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-080-Greg-Davis.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-068-Greg-Davis.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-076-Greg-Davis.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-017-Noelle-Jessica-Greg.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-093-Greg-Jessica.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-100-Greg-Jessica.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-052-Greg-Davis.png ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-085-Greg-Davis.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-016-Jessica-Greg.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-017-Jessica-Greg.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-081-Greg-Noelle.png ; S02E13-Bye-002-Greg-And-Noelle.png S02E13-Bye-005-Greg-Jessica-Noelle.png References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Davis Family